Russo-Turkish Alliance
An interesting future timeline where Russia and Turkey, two historical foes, join forces. Stay tuned! Here are some events that cause it: *The S-400 deal between Russia and Turkey *Russia and Turkey's mutual hatred of NATO *Turkish and Russian economic reliance one another *The future Turkish-Saudi Arabian war, where Russia sides with Turkey *Turkey renounces support for the rebels in the future, sides with Bashar al-Assad *Turkey is expelled from NATO, Turkey joins the CSTO and SCO *Russia and Turkey form an alliance between the two *Turkey goes on a future "somewhat" neo-Ottoman conquest of Islamic countries, Russia supports it, note, this new Turkish Empire is only "somewhat neo-Ottoman", and more-so driven by Turkish nationalism *The future Erdoğan-Xinjping split, despite Turkey and China being so close, Erdoğan cuts ties with China due to heated disagreements The Events You folks see, Russia and Turkey have been well.......flirting. Yes, Russia, of all countries and Turkey, of all countries. And it all began with Russia apparently helping Erdogan stay in power (yeah.........apparently), and the entire S-400 drama because Trump didn't wanna sell Turkey the THAAD, ya know, that drama? Alright, it begins with a second coup attempt against Ersogan, this time, led by his own party, the Islamic Development and Justice Party. Russian agents in Turkey help Erdogan stay in power, Erdogan leaves the party and rules Turkey as an independent. Russian and Turkish agents discover Saudi money involved in trying to fund the coup, and Wahabis are discovered and hunted down in Turkey. The Turkish-Saudi Arabian war commences, Russia and Turkey declare war on Saudi Arabia. Donald Trump mulls military action to help Saudi Arabia, however, the hot-headed conservatives practically riot day and night, and a sort a mini-civil war ensues. Therefore, at the fear of mutinying and in-fighting between troops, United States does not help Saudi Arabia. Turkey is expelled from NATO, but joins the SCO, led by China and Russia. It is, through the SCO that Turkey begins its formation of a neo-Ottoman alliance, with Erdogan telling both Putin and Xinping that this new Turkish superstate will fight alongside the SCO against NATO. President Ilham Aliyev of Azerbaijan agrees to merge with Turkey. Russia helps overthrow the Georgian government, and a pro-Turkish and pro-Russian regime is established, allowing Turkey land access to Azerbaijan. Bulgaria is next, as Russia and Turkey hates NATO, the Turkish invasion of Bulgaria commences. NATO can only do so much, since the presence of Russian forces in Bulgaria meant NATO had to limit its involvement to logistical and munitions support for Bulgaria. The Russian, Turkish and Chinese invasion is successful. The Turkish and Russian invasion of Bosnia, ends up bloodless and decisive on the Muslim half. The Republik Sprska joins with Serbia, under Russian protection, with Turkey and Russia agreeing that this new Serbia is to be a Russian ally. Serbian nationalists were mixed, some actually favored this idea, seeing that Russia's alliance with Turkey actually, benefited them in ways not expected. However, Russia allows Macedonia to be fall under the new Turkish state, and Kosovo is given independence. Albania also exits the European Union and NATO, and without faster than a heart-beat, joins Turkey. In this case, Serbian nationalists become divided, with many feeling that Russia betrayed and backstabbed them. One by one, Russia loses its traditional allies. First Serbia, then Belarus, then Armenia. In this case, Serbia joins NATO. Belarus also cuts off its relations with Russia, and joins NATO and the European Union. Serbia, Belarus and Ukraine are welcomed into NATO and the European Union. Things get.......awkward between Russia and the other countries at the Slavic International Summit. Reason Turkey skipped Serbia is due to it only being interested in Islamic nations, and only annexing Christian countries that would be used to bridge the other states, such as Georgia which would provide Turkey with land logistical access to Azerbaijan. The Georgian Orthodox Church retained spiritual authority over the Georgian people, the Patriarch of the Georgian Orthodox Church is often said to be the second-most powerful from the valï himself, who from Turkish law, is to be a Muslim. Next stop, Syria. Turkey becomes so friendly with Russia, Erdogan meets with Assad to strike up a deal, and renounce support for the rebels. Turkish and Russian forces help Bashar al-Assad earn his final victory over the Kurds and the rebels. Jordanian and Lebanese troops attempt to stop the Turkish and Russian expansion, failing miserably. Iran provides their support. Next and most daunting mission was Iraq, to which, Erdogan knew he could not face the full might of the United States and the West. Therefore, Turkey used paramilitary reserves from its newly-conquered territories, and concentrated its attacks on American supply lines, and re-supplied Turkish forces with captured equipment. Paramilitary forces are trained in Russia. Turkey received aerial guidance and logistical support from Russia, and the United States. Russia gives Turkey un-disclosed military hacking equipment, to which Turkey used to complicate American aerial missions in Iraq. The Iraqi military turned on the Americans, deposed of the pro-American government, and allowed Turkey to annex Iraq, which would gain Turkey a foothold near the Saudi borders. Russia and Turkey crush the Kurdish movement, Kurdish fighters are grafted into the Turkish forces as punishment. Turkish and Russian troops sieze gold and oil, and imprison the entire Ibn Saud family, and all of their wealth siezed, split between Turkey and Russia. Though Turkey gives Russia access to the oil fields, and Russian companies control the oil fields of the Arabian Peninsula, while Turkey retains political control of the land. Russia moves missiles into Turkish-controlled Arabia to counter any possible American offensive, including the S-300 and S-400. Though, Russia is not interested in the former Saudi Arabia, allowing Turkey to conquer it, to establish several viyalets in the Arabian Peninsula. The United States Navy sends carrier groups into the Gulf of Aden. As a result, Russia moves and transports battalions of the Kh-72M2 "carrier killer" missiles into the Arabian Peninsula, and moves them into Yemen. Up next? Afghanistan, and via the help of mountain tribes, Russia and Turkey conquer Afghanistan, siezing more war loots. Turkish troops send captured American soldiers to Russian jails. At this point, under the threat of World War II, Putin agreed with Trump to send the American POWs back to the United States. Turkey and Russia accuse the United States of funding the Taliban as a controlled opposition, and finish off the remaining Taliban. Both Vladimir Putin and Recep Tayyip Erdogan demand answers as to why American weapons were found in the hands of ISIS. Okay, so, basically, Turkey grows so powerful, and establishes a neo-Ottoman state, not exactly an "Ottoman Empire", but what Recep Tayyip Erdogan referred to as the "Second İmparatorluk ", or "Second Empire", sort of like the "Third Reich", with Hitler not necessarily the "emperor" or "kaiser" but Führer. The official name, being the United Turkish Confederation, with Erdogan as the Yüce Lider, or the "Exalted One". Putin becomes like a de facto infidel sultan, jokingly known as the "Russian sultan" since Muslims love Putin so much. This Turkish state of consisting of Turkey itself, Albania, Azerbaijan, North Cyprus, Kosovo, Bosnia, Bulgaria, Arabia, Iraq, Pakistan and Syria. Because Russia is so broke, thanks to western sanctions, that it is forced to rely on Greater Turkey, sort of like, the SCO. It ends up forming the Baku Pact, led by both Turkey and Russia. It pays off don't get me wrong, Russian GDP increases to great amounts, yet, Russia pays a huge price, and it barely Slavic, European nor Orthodox, and only by name it is. Vladimir Putin is still "president", but his prime minister is Ramzan Kadyrov, the infamous Chechen. The entire "Eurabia" shit comes to Russia, or Russiastan, both Russian Orthodox Church and Islam become national religions in Russia. Not a single Slavic, nor European nation for that matter (except Turkey), is a Russian ally. Kosovo become a part of this neo-Ottoman alliance, and the Republic of Kosovo is established. Yeah, no more removing kebab, Russia simply stands by either helplessly, or just not giving two fucks about their Serbian bratva. However, while Turkey keeps its promise with Russia, Turkey aids and supplies the East Turkestan movement, in which China cuts off relations with Turkey, but that doesn't really do much, as Turkey has already succeeded in solidifying economic allyships with Germany, Canada and France. So, Turkey's newly conquered territories are divided into Viyalets. The valīs of Bulgaria and Georgia were required to become Muslim, and live in separate, though luxurious and richly-funded communities. However, Erdogan was only a moderate Islamist, and opposed the discrimination of the Orthodox community, understanding how it would make his Russian ally feel. Therefore, Erdogan and Putin supported interfaith relations between Muslims and Orthodox, and allowed Christians to rise to wealthy and powerful statuses, and allowed Orthodox holidays to be co-official to Islamic ones as public holidays in Georgia and Bulgaria. Putin nationalizing Islam in Russia caused fears among Christian right groups that Putin was Islamizing Russia, and that Russia's alliance with Turkey was playing a huge role. In so much as the Turks supported the Islamization of the state, they were, actually opposed to the Islamization of Russia, and supported Russian efforts to preserve the spiritual legitimacy of the Russian Orthodox Church. Yüce Erdogan stated, "We definitely appreciate and are flattered by our brother, the late Vladimir Putin, in nationalizing Islam in Russia, but it's even more important that Russia prioritizes keeping the Russian Orthodox Church as the spiritual body of the Russian nation, much as Islam is that of the Turkish nation, we only care to Islamize our territory, and at moderate levels." Putin's successor, Mikhail Budayev, was an moderate Orthodox nationalist, who quietly introduced laws that required the President, Prime Minister, Defence Minister and Parliament Speaker to be practicing Russian Orthodox, a move that Turkey supported. When Russians finally land their first cosmonaut on the moon, "space soldiers", from both Russian and Turkey are sent with. Russians discover massive temples and other signs of ancient intelligent life. The great disclosure comes: the Americans lied about the moon. While the United States established the first successful colony on the moon, the Russians were set up the first military base on the moon. After Mikhail Budayev, Vladislav Trutnev becomes Russian president, and truly spearheads Russia's space ambitions. Despite the United States being far-ahead, Russia continues to compete against the United States. In addition, Russia settles on the site of the ancient civilizations, much to the objections of the United States, where Russia eventually discovers: moon gold, entire mountains of it. At this point, the United States is truly poised to go to war against Russia, but the the European Union becomes so interested in this "moon gold", Russia requires of the European Union to pay in rubles to get their first samples, nations use rubles to help Russia and Turkey fund mining operations, on the moon, which takes - decades to develop, but Russia eventually achieves that goal, and become - really, really rich. Eventually, Russia sets up the first moon military the base, the Saint Vladimir the Great Moon Base (Russian: База святого Владимира Великого Луны). Russia skips its aircraft carrier ambitions, and instead, pours billions of rubles to even a trillion rubles (which at this point, is as powerful as the U.S. dollar) into moon construction and moon mining operations. Russia successfully installs "space cannons" and rocket launch sites in the base, aiming them at the United States. Category:Russia Category:Turkey Category:Russo-Turkish Alliance Category:Alliances